Naruto Chronicle
by Protoman 0
Summary: Just when a short but dangerous mission seemed to be over, the unexpected side effect to his actions sent him to another world. Will he ever make it back home and fulfill his promise and dreams? Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me.**

**Naruto Chronicle**

_Just when a short but dangerous mission seemed to be over, the unexpected side effect to his own actions sent him to another world. Will he ever make it back home and fulfill his promise and dreams?_

**Chapter 1 : Accidental Trip to Yuko's Shop, New Journey Begins**

_**Just Outside **__**of the Shrine Where **__**Mouryou's Body Used to be**__**, Right After Said Demon was Defeated**_

Shion spoke seriously, "I must continue the line of priestesses that will suppress demons like Mouryou." She turned to Naruto and asked with a smile, "Will you help me Naruto?"

Not noticing the shocked looks on the others' faces, our hero ignorantly gave a foxy grin and replied in the 'Nice guy' pose, "Mojiro-dattebayo (Of course)! I'll do whatever it takes!" If his fellow shinobi (ninja) weren't shocked before, they were definitely floored now, what with their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets and jaws dropped.

All of a sudden, a strange glow was coming from the now volcano where the duo just managed to take down the ancient demon with their combined attack. It was so bright that it enveloped everyone, blinding them completely. When the light was gone and the shinobi were again able to see, they couldn't help but notice that the blonde shinobi and the one they were hired to protect were missing.

Sakura called out in a shouting voice, "Naruto! Where are you? Stop playing around and come out!" She thought to herself for a moment, 'They couldn't have run off to… No way! Even if the baka (idiot) was going to do that, Shion-san wouldn't go with him… or would she?' Inner Sakura screamed in anger, 'CHA! He is so dead when I find him, shannaro!' With that last thought, she looked angry in the same manner when she usually was about to pummel Naruto to the ground.

Kakashi commented with a stupid look on his face, "That young priestess and Naruto are bolder than I thought. Maybe they're getting busy already," he let out a perverted giggle at the thought of that, only to be punched by the irritated Sakura. "Che, mendokuse (troublesome). Let's search the area for them. We will get in trouble with Tsunade-sama if we go back without him, not to mention the problems that would ensue if the village where the priestess resides hears of her disappearance," Shikamaru remarked. Kakashi got back up from the painful punch that could've cracked his skull and said seriously, "Indeed, let's look for them." With that, the Konoha-nin plus Temari were off to search for their nakama (comrade) and Shion, not knowing that they would not see them again for some time.

Meanwhile, the couple was plummeting through the stream between dimensions, not knowing what's up or down as they saw strange colors and images of different places pass them by. Shion cried out in panic, "Naruto! What's going on?"

Naruto replied while extending out his hand, "I don't know-dattebayo! But I'll protect you with my life! Take my hand, and don't let go no matter what!" Surprised by the endearing words though it wasn't exactly the right moment to react to them, Shion simply nodded and took his hand as they continued to fly through the stream like crazy. That is, until they saw a flash of light that blinded them as they headed towards it.

They went through the portal and crash-landed onto the ground with a thud. It was raining. Naruto rubbed his head with one of his hands as he muttered, "What the hell hit me? And why do I feel like something's on top of me-tebayo?" Turning to see that his new female friend was the extra weight on his back, he called out, "Oi Shion! I know we both just landed, but could you please get off me! You're heavy-tebayo!"

Said girl who was recovering from the strange trip and sprawled out on her crush immediately got off him, with a blush on her face as she replied indignantly, "How dare you speak to a lady like that! And I am NOT heavy!" Noticing that he was not listening to her as he was looking at their surroundings, she held her snappy remarks and did the same, not recognizing anything around them. They both stopped at the sight of a strange woman in front of what appeared to be a traditional Japanese home, along with the figure of a young man their age in glasses, as well as two little girls, respectively with blue and pink hair. "Ara, we sure have a lot of visitors today."

Naruto immediately took a defensive stance in front of Shion, kunai in hand as he asked in a suspicious tone, "Who are you? There's something strange about you, and it's not chakra that I'm sensing. Did you bring us here?" Shion also stuck her head out from behind her fellow blonde and commented, "I feel something strange from those two girls too."

Yuko replied in her usual nonchalant yet mysterious tone, "Relax. I am not here to fight you. The attack that you used, combined with the young priestess' power, had a strange reaction and opened a temporary rift between dimensions, bringing you both here." Naruto asked in confusion, "How did you know about the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)? And tempo-wha? What're you talking about-tebayo?"

Shion spoke as calmly as she could, but couldn't hide the worry in her tone. "What I think she means, Naruto, is that we're not in the Elemental Countries anymore. But how did you know abou-" Naruto started rambling in panic as he held his head with both hands, interrupting her, "NANI (What)? How are we going to get back? I still have to keep my promise to Sakura-chan to bring Sasuke-teme back, not to mention my dream to become Hokage-dattebayo! Is there even ramen here? We're stuck here forever-dattebayo!" He went on for a while, not listening Shion's attempts to get him to stop and explain to him at all, while Yuko had an amused smile on her face at the blondes' antics.

She finally spoke after a few minutes, interrupting them, "There is a way to bring you back to your home, but in exchange for that there will be a price." That got the blonde boy's attention as he stopped and asked excitedly, "How? How do we get back? And what's this price that you're talking about-tebayo?"

Yuko replied calmly, "This is a shop that grants wishes. For every wish, a price of compensation of equal value must be given," Shion was about to ask what she wanted in return, but was stopped by Yuko holding up her hand as she continued. "Naruto, you have already paid more than enough to earn your wish to return to your home, what with your horrible childhood and all those you helped without expecting anything in return," Naruto looked shocked at how much the stranger knew, as she turned her attention to Shion. "I cannot however, say the same for you because of the many lives given up for the sake of your survival. You are currently unable to afford the cost, even if you were to give up your most valuable possession."

Shion stared at the only thing that her mother left her, contemplating what to do. Naruto said angrily, "How dare you-dattebayo! You know my name and so much about me, yet you ask Shion to give up what her treasure and say that she can't go home? I'd rather not go home, or she's coming with me-tebayo!" Shion held an expression with a mix of shock and curiosity at her fellow blonde's words, wondering what past Naruto had.

Yuko gave Naruto a look as if she was staring into his soul, making the blonde flinch as she spoke, "So you would even give up your chance to go home immediately, just so she may go with you?" Naruto prompted replied with a "Mojiro-dattebayo!" not noticing the look of appreciation on Shion's face as she whispered with a blush on her face, "Naruto…"

Yuko looked as indifferent as ever, only thing different being the small smirk on her face as she said, "Very well. I will accept that as the price. You may head home with her, in exchange that you are to travel with her until you finally return to your home." Hearing that, the blonde duo's faces brightened.

Watanuki, who has been keeping quiet the whole time, finally spoke, "Yuko-san? How're you going to do that? You can't give the black Mokona to them. You need him to keep track of those guys that came here before them." Wondering what the young man meant by that, Yuko simply replied calmly, "I did not say that it was the only way to travel. Maru, Moro, please bring me the key."

The two young girls cheerily complied in a childish manner as they went inside the shop. After hearing some shuffling sounds, the two returned with a tiny key in hand and handed it to the witch. She handed it to the blonde, who accepted with his hands.

The young shinobi stared at the key inquisitively as he held it up. "How is this dinky thing supposed to get us home? It looks like a key, but what door does it open?" Shion sweatdropped as she replied, "I don't think that's how it works Naruto. It's not like we fit it through an invisible door out of nowhere."

Yuko nodded in agreement as she said, "That's not exactly true. Try channeling some of your chakra into the key and focus on making it bigger." The duo looked mystified, but with a shrug, Naruto complied and did as he was told. Shortly after, the key's size grew significantly, into the shape of a sword.

Naruto looked surprised and excited as he began to swing the weapon around, while Shion looked on, every bit as intrigued. Yuko continued, "This is the Keyblade. By focusing your chakra on the tip, you can open a doorway to another world. It also doubles as a weapon." After trying exactly that, they were surprised to see a door appear in front of them. Naruto stopped and asked excitedly, "Ne neechan (big sister), why can't I just go back to our world right away with this-tebayo?"

Yuko smiled at what he addressed her as she replied, "That's simple. Without knowing exactly where the world is, you will simply open doorways to other worlds at random. You may contact me with the key by focusing your chakra while thinking of contacting me, and we will be able to speak to each other. Your wish has been granted. I believe it's time that you get going?"

Right as they were about to leave with Naruto opening the door created with the Keyblade, eager to get going, Shion turned to Yuko and asked, "You know exactly who we are, when we would get here and what we want. This is too much of a coincidence. How did you know?" Yuko replied calmly, "There are no coincidences, only the inevitable. I believe you should leave now, your friend is calling for you." Turning to see Naruto doing exactly that, Shion promptly bowed at Yuko in thanks and ran after her protector, as their new journey home has begun, not knowing what could be on the other side.

**So what do you think? Pretty strange start with a mix of elements from Tsubasa Chronicle and Kingdom Hearts huh? I'm totally open to ideas of what world they should go to first. The only restriction, if it qualifies as one is that you suggest worlds where the whole story's done and over with, so that I don't have to second guess if the plot of said worlds get too far ahead of the canon plots. Besides that, any game or anime works, assuming I know enough about them. It's not going to be picked by votes though, I'll just pick one world that I like to start with and go onto another after. With that said, all that's left is to ask you to please read and review, thanks!**

**Edit : Well without a world picked out yet, I don't want to start a new chapter just to disappoint you to find that it's only a stinking author's note, hence why I'm answering your reviews here. First of all, yes I'm going for accurate canon characters, to the best of my ability anyway. The –dattebayo thing, if more of you ask me to stop typing it altogether, I'll probably do it. It's just that nobody's bothered to mention that it's excessive so far, so I want to keep close to the manner in which he speaks. For those of you who've never heard of Tsubasa Chronicle, it's a world-hopping story in a nutshell. If you care to find out more, just go look it up. I may or may not have more Tsubasa characters show up, so don't worry about it too much.**

**Unfortunately, I don't know most of the games and anime that you guys have suggested so far. Xenosaga's a good idea, but I've only beaten it once and watched it once, and I can't say with a straight face that I can make that work without mucking it up. I by no means am an amateur in games and manga, it's just that you've hit most of the ones so far that I didn't find interesting enough or had time to get around to trying yet. The list of what I know is too long in my opinion, so just keep making suggestions until I come across something. I really don't want to pick one from what I like right away because they're probably overdone. I want to do one world by fan request before I do something I want, so please think hard people.**

**Yes, Shion is in the harem (gah, still hate using that word), but whether I add on more Naruto ladies to it is questionable, especially Sakura and Hinata, since if you've been reading my other fics, you'll notice that I'm very much against them with Naruto. As for anybody else, I'll consider them when the time comes, but that's unlikely in the immediate future since it'll be a while before I let them return to their own world, or an alternate reality where the Naruto cast exists. But the good thing is that yes, I plan to have him gain one or more girlfriends from each of the worlds they go to all over the space / time continuum, hopefully in a way that makes sense and not make them want to jump him like dogs in heat with no good reason. Well I think that covers all the reviews so far, please come up with more ideas, original ones, but hopefully not TOO original that I've never heard of them. Thanks!**

**Edit 2 : Well I know it's only been about a day since I edited this thing, but I only got ideas from one other person so far. FF10's not a bad idea, but its plot's a bit weird for me to insert it anywhere in my head to make that work yet, so I'll save it for later. The Pokegirl thing, I don't know what that's about, I'll assume you're talking about the Pokemon continuity. I have only one idea for that so far, and it'd be quite weird, so not just yet, since I don't want to start off like the Tsubasa anime with them in a monster world right away. It could be the next world after this one though. That'd be interesting, so I'd keep it in mind.**

**I'm going back and forth between DBZ and Bleach, because I've seen both ideas done, although the Bleach crossovers are far more commonly seen. With the girl in the Bleach continuity, I can't put him in that world yet, since he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight there in his current state. I'm not necessarily talking about his power, but rather his speed. So I'm thinking DBZ would work.**

**But then, I thought : with all that godmoding power and speed and few female characters that can fight on the main characters' level, who would be the best choice and when in that continuity can I stick him in where he would stand a chance? I mulled over that for half an hour before I came up with one spot where things can work, and allows time for Naruto to mature as well. I'll leave that hanging in the air for you guys to figure out where until my next chapter comes out, which shouldn't take TOO long. But hey, it's decided. We will start with DBZ first, Bleach and Pokemon in the definite future, with FF10 there too, but that one only comes once an idea where to stick him in pops into my head. Thanks for the help, or rather the lack of it from most of you except bobby6killa and the others who actually gave me game and anime suggestions. The effort is most appreciated, thanks! Now I've got to finish chapter 6 on my other Naruto fic before I jump into this. See you in chapter 2, and I still take other world ideas for later, so keep R & R-ing, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me.**

**Naruto Chronicle**

_Author's Note : Hey there, I know I said that I wasn't going to put one up for this chapter, but I got more reviews since then. Thanks for all the great reviews so far people. Since three people asked, I'll take –dattebayo out of Naruto's speech in this story. If you want them off the other stories as well, bring that up in the respective stories' reviews. FF7 and 8 are awesome ideas, in fact I've been mulling over who to pair with Naruto for a while from 7. I just can't see Tifa being the one though, since she's loved Cloud for the longest time, almost as long as Hinata had a thing for Naruto. I was thinking either Aerith beginning from when Sephiroth is about to kill her and is rescued by him, or Yuffie since they're both shinobi. I don't want to choose both, since with all the places they'll travel to, one per world is plenty, not to mention they each would have to pay a price to be able to join the duo on their world-hopping journey. Well I think that's all from the new reviews so far. Here's chapter 2, enjoy it and keep the reviews coming, thanks!_

**Chapter 2 : Naruto Meets the Son Family, Battle for the Future Begins - Dragon Ball Z Arc, Jinzo Ningen (Artificial Human) Saga**

_**Son Residence, Shortly After Son Goku (Kakarotto somehow just doesn't suit him, since he's not Evil) Returned Home from Outer Space**_

After a day of intensive training in preparations for the jinzo ningens, the Saiyan father and son, along with Piccolo returned for a nice home-cooked meal, only to notice two high ki signatures coming from inside the house, one around that of the other human Z Senshi (Z Warriors), and the other greater than Goku's as a Super Saiyan. They hurried inside, only to see a blonde stranger with whisker marks on his cheeks pigging out at the meal table, while another blonde young woman was helping Chichi out in the kitchen.

Gohan asked in a concerned tone, "Mom, what's going on, and who are these people?" Goku immediately ran up to the meal table after a yell of "Hey, save some for me!" and joined Naruto at inhaling the food, causing the others to sweatdrop. Piccolo pointed at the eating shinobi and asked, "What're you doing here? What was your wife thinking, letting people with such huge kis into your home, and why're you just stuffing your face like nothing's happening?"

After swallowing the food in his mouth with a gulp, Goku replied, "Aw come on Piccolo. This guy loves food, so he can't be that bad. Besides, Chichi wouldn't let them stay if they were going to hurt her, right?" Slurping down his bowl of ramen, Naruto just nodded.

Shion bowed in apology to the others for intruding their home. Chichi said, "Nonsense Shion. It's nice to have some nice and normal company around for a change, unlike these two muscle heads. Besides, Gohan-chan can use more friends his age, even if your boyfriend does eat like a pig like my husband here," she turned to the Z Senshi as Shion blushed at her words, "Now you three, march your butts out of here and get yourselves clean before you come back in for dinner! That means you too Goku-san, so stop stuffing your face! Clean clothes are right outside next to the bathtub. Just go run yourselves a bath!" Said people immediately nodded and ran out the door quicker than bullets. Piccolo thought, 'I don't know why she gets to order ME around.' while Naruto thought, 'Scary. She was so nice when she invited us in, but she can be scarier than Tsunade-obachan (granny Tsunade) when she gets mad. I wonder if she hits as hard too.'

Once the trio cleaned themselves up and came back in, they had dinner together with the newcomers and Chichi as they introduced themselves to each other. After Shion explained how and why they got here, Chichi said, "I hope you're as lucky as Naruto here Gohan, to find a future wife as nice as Shion here," making the young half-Saiyan blush and go "KA-SAN (Mother)!", with Shion blushing like a human tomato.

Goku asked in the most innocent manner after he looked back and forth between the two blondes, "So Naruto, she's your girlfriend?" making Naruto nearly choke on the food he was eating. After a drink to help down the food, he blushed as he replied, "N-no! We're just good friends, right Shion?" Said girl was still red as she said, "No Naruto, you said you'll help me continue my line of priestesses remember?" Gohan whispered in Naruto's ear what she meant, and Naruto nearly had a heart attack at hearing that as he jumped back and said, "Na-nani? You mean that you want me to have babies with you?" After a nod from a red-faced priestess, Naruto sat back down reluctantly and said, "Demo (But), we barely know each other! Besides, I like Sakura-chan." "But you don't know how long it'll take us to make it home!"

Gohan asked, "What do you mean?" Shion explained how the key wouldn't work after they arrived and found that this wasn't the world they came from. They tried to get some answers from Yuko, but…

_**(Flashback)**_

Activating the key to speak to Yuko, a small screen appeared mid-air in front of them as the two saw Yuko's face. "Ara, I see you made it to the first world already. What can I help you two with?"

Naruto asked, "Ano sa ano sa, why won't the key work Yuko-neechan? We tried opening another door, but it won't do anything." Yuko replied, "That's because you didn't accomplish your task in that world yet."

Shion asked, "What task?" "In order for you to move on, you must first find an item or fulfill a nimu (mission) before you can move onto the next world." Naruto asked, "But how do we know what it is?" "You will have to figure that out on your own. Ara, lunch is ready. Jolto (Wait) Mokona, don't drink up all the sake! I have to go now, ja ne (see ya)!" Before the duo could say anything else, the screen disappeared. They tried to contact her again, but to no avail.

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Maybe you can use the Dragon Balls to return to your home?" Goku suggested. "Chichi-san told us about them, but do you think it'll work?" asked Shion. Piccolo said, "They should, but I think they may not work in this case. You said that there's something you must accomplish before you can leave, and the dragon's powers have limitations. You may not be able to leave even if you ask the dragon to help you, not to mention the fact that you don't know what your objective is, making it impossible for you to wish for its completion."

The blondes' heads drooped at hearing that, their hopes shot down. Gohan exclaimed, "HEY! Maybe they're meant to be here to help us fight the jinzo ningens you guys!" "Jinzo nin-wha? What're you talking about?" Piccolo went on to explain about their meeting with the visitor from the future and his warning about the attack three years from now, bringing about their plan to improvement their abilities between then and that day. "Perhaps you two can be of help, since you have massive kis for humans."

Naruto asked, "What's ki? Do you mean chakra?" The Z Senshi looked confused by what he meant, and he explained what chakra was and demonstrated how to use it by using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) as a clone appeared next to him, surprising the others before dispelling it.

"Ah, your chakra sounds like what we use here called ki, since your technique splits your ki in half, like Tenshinhan's Shin Shin no Ken (Twelve Eyes Technique)." At hearing that, Naruto put one of his arms up in a pumping motion as he exclaimed, "Yosh! I will train with you guys to help you fight these jinzo ningens, then I can become stronger and bring Sasuke-teme back and become Hokage!"

Wondering what he was talking about, they talked into Naruto into telling his life story, even his less-than-pleasant childhood, as he was hated for his tenant, and aspired to be the village's protector to make everyone acknowledge him for who he was, not what he contained. The others looked at the young man in sympathy, while Shion was fighting back her tears, as she finally understood why he tried so hard to defy his fate when she predicted his death and helped her without a second thought, as he had to fight against his own demon everyday. Piccolo nodded in understanding as he said, "I see, that explains how your ki is even greater than Goku's and how I sensed a second ki from you that felt evil."

Shion chimed in by saying, "I'll help too! I can use chakra too after all!" Chichi chided, saying that young ladies shouldn't learn about being violent (what an ironic thing to say coming from her). Goku said, "Aw but Chichi, her ki is pretty high too! She can be a big help to us fighting the jinzo ningens!"

Her denial to his pleads was for naught as Shion said that she would train to help Naruto fight. Chichi sighed and said in resignation, "All right, but Shion's staying in our room. You bums can sleep on the couch! No way am I letting you brawn-for-brains interfere with Gohan-chan's studies." The others sweatdropped as they nodded in compliance to the sleeping arrangements. After the meal was over and dishes were put away, Naruto walked outside to stare at the starry sky, not noticing that Shion had came up from behind and hugged him as she cried.

"Why? You didn't have to do all this for me! You could've gone home, but you chose to come on this crazy journey with me! Why?" Naruto got out of Shion's embrace and turned around to face her. "I promised that I'd protect you with my life no matter what, and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo (ninja way)! We'll train together to be strong, strong enough to make scrap metal out of those jinzo ningens, then we'll go home together, OK?" Shion nodded as her tears stopped and she hugged him again, this time with the genin returning the embrace with a blush, as he was not used to intimate contact with women.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Goku and Chichi were watching. Chichi sighed and asked, "Aw, look at those two. Don't they remind you of us when we were kids?" "Huh? I guess. I didn't have blonde hair then or whiskers either though." The end of that sentence was followed by a smacking sound and Goku clutching his head in pain, as the angry wife went inside while grumbling about dense husbands with no romance in their souls.

So the training began with our two heroes joining in. When Chichi demanded for Piccolo and Goku to get lessons to earn driver licenses, the two teenagers sighed in relief as they were not of driving age yet, not to mention that they never saw automobiles before in their world. After two spectacular failures, the three children laughed as Chichi fainted in frustration with the two men.

And so, three years have passed. It was the day of reckoning that Murai (Future) Trunks warned Goku of. They all arrived on the island as Goku introduced their new allies to the others, where they also met Bulma with the present chibi (baby) Trunks. Kuririn and Yamucha tried to flirt with Shion, but that was put a stop to when she politely declined their advances and ran behind Naruto, who glared at them, the couple having gotten much closer with the time passed, finally gotten him over the pink-haired banshee. Yamucha's action surprised the others though, for they thought chibi Trunks was his child, but he said otherwise.

Yajirobe came to give the gang Senzu Beans, but was shot down by the two jinzo ningens right out of the sky. Seeing their descent into the city on the island and the inability to detect the jinzo ningens' kis, the Z Senshi went down to the city to search for them on foot. Yamucha was the first one to find them, but before he could call out for the others, the jinzo ningens punched a hole through his stomach.

The others, seeing the explosion and sensing somebody's fading ki, headed towards what they sensed (not that they needed to, I'd think that the fire and smoke would be a dead giveaway) to find the two jinzo ningens with their dying companion. Kuririn raced his fallen friend back to Bulma to get a Senzu Bean. 20 proceeded to attempt clearing the area for combat by destroying the immediate vicinity, but his ki blasts were stopped by a force field of ki, much to everyone's surprise save the five people who trained together. They turned to see that it was Shion who put up the shield with her ki in combination of the power from her mother's heirloom as she panted, drained from using the technique. He thought, 'How strange. There's no data on this one or the other blonde. Who are these two?'

After a suggestion by an angered Goku to go elsewhere to battle, they flew off with the two jinzo ningens until the enemy decided to stop in a barren area with jagged rocks. Goku, who was the first to face off 19, seemed to be more out of breath than usual, which Tenshinhan thought couldn't be from only flying, but shrugged off for the moment. The jinzo ningens thought they had Goku figured out as Gero studied him extensively since the fall of the Red Ribbon Army when he was a child up to right before he left for Namek, until he changed into a Super Saiyan and charged forward to fight.

The others watched as Goku seemed to have things under control, landing blows on 19 left and right until he used the Kamehameha Wave, allowing the enemy to absorb his ki and began losing his strength for some reason. He was fading fast and soon lost his Super Saiyan form. Just as he was about to have the rest of his ki sucked out of him, Gohan and Naruto were getting sick of watching him get hurt and were about to charge in when Vegeta showed up, preventing Goku's death and challenging 19 in his place, while Yamucha took Goku home for the antidote for the virus attacking his heart, once the Z Senshi realized that was what weakened him far quicker than he should've been.

While the others explained to the blonde duo who the Saiyan prince was, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan, showing ki as high, perhaps more than Goku's at the time as a Super Saiyan, much to the surprise of everyone (probably due to his weakened state, but the others didn't put that into consideration), as he dominated 19. After discovering how he was absorbing ki, Vegeta proceeded to rip out the jinzo ningen's hands and finished him with his Big Bang Attack. 19 was no more, and 20 was forced to retreat as he headed towards Gero's laboratory, after a weakened Vegeta bluffed him into turning his tail and flying away. Immediately afterwards, he demanded for a Senzu Bean to recover his ki, before he flew after the remaining jinzo ningen.

Yamucha raced for Goku's home to help his friend, while the Z Senshi followed Vegeta and began searching for 20 as well, who began hiding on the ground, taking advantage of the fact that his ki couldn't be detected. 20 knew that he needed more ki to defeat Vegeta and decided that he would gain enough by stealing from the rest of the Z Senshi.

20 attacked Piccolo, as he was the fighter with the next highest ki in his data. Called out mentally by the Namekian, Gohan and Naruto managed to save him, as they flew towards the jinzo ningen and knocked him out of the hold they had their mentor and friend in. After thanking his two students, Piccolo declared that he would fight 20 alone as payback for the ambush, telling Vegeta to back off, as he proceeded to pummel the evil machine, much to his opponent's surprise.

Wondering how Piccolo's strength became drastically higher than anticipated, the Namekian proceeded to explain that they were warned about their arrival. Murai Trunks returned and found that his visit changed the course of events. This was confirmed when he told the others that he had never seen 19 or 20 before. It was also when the others found out that the young man from the future who had the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan was Vegeta's own flesh and blood, as Piccolo blurted out the truth by mistake.

While the group was flabbergasted by both bombshells just dropped, 20 proceeded to declare their destruction by the hands of 17 and 18, then blew up Bulma's plane and began escaping on foot, but she and chibi Trunks was saved by Murai Trunks.

After heated words were exchanged by father and son as Trunks asked angrily why Vegeta didn't even show any concern for his wife or his alternate younger self, Bulma revealed that 20 was Doctor Gero himself. Trunks described the jinzo ningens he fought in the future, so that the others knew what to look for this time around. The Z Senshi set off to find Gero's lab to destroy the jinzo ningens before they were activated, after Bulma told them about the general location that it would be in, as Gero was the only one who knew the exact location and was set on activating more of his creations. Piccolo asked all of his students to bring the others home, as Shion wasn't that strong, and Naruto has yet to grasp the full extent of his power. Naruto refused by saying, "No way Piccolo-sensei! I didn't train all that time just to stay behind while you guys fight without Goku-sensei who's in trouble! Shion-chan, please help Gohan bring the others home. We're be back soon!" Before she could retort about being left behind, the gang flew off at a speed far greater than she could go. She sighed in resignation she proceeded to do as her boyfriend asked.

Trunks tried to warn Vegeta that he was underestimating the power of the jinzo ningens, but was ignored as the Saiyan prince simply told him not to underestimate HIS power and flew away from him at a higher speed, forcing Trunks to do the same to keep up. Meanwhile, the rest of the Z Senshi arrived at North City and decided to split up during their search for the lab. Kuririn was attacked by Gero, but was spared as to not attract attention right before he was to be killed, managed to follow him to the lab and signaled for the others. While they tried to break into the lab, Gero activated 17 and 18, who were less than inclined to obey his orders.

Much to the surprised of the Z Senshi, 17 destroyed Gero, and 18 was about to activate another jinzo ningen. As images of his horrid future flashed through his mind and afraid that history was about to repeat itself, Murai Trunk's anger rose as he went Super Saiyan and fired his most powerful ki blast, hoping to destroy the lab along with the jinzo ningens before they activated another one of their kind. Before he fired, Naruto looked shocked as he thought, 'His eyes… they're like mine.'

When the dust settled, much to everyone's shock and fear, the duo was unharmed and proceeded to activate 16. 17 and 18 learned that 16's mission was to kill Goku. Vegeta decided to follow the jinzo ningens and flew off after them before Trunks could stop him, so they had no choice but to follow. Vegeta was the first to catch up to the trio and challenged them to battle. 18 accepted the challenge.

The fight between Vegeta and 18 began. Once the others arrived, Vegeta refused their help in arrogance, much to Trunks and Naruto's chagrin. 17 agreed to allow him and 18 fight alone, as long as the others didn't interfere. As the fight went on, Vegeta realized that he was toying with her as she proceeded to dismantle him, leaving him to cry in a mix of pain and wounded pride. Worry for his father's safety and unwillingness of seeing his friends hurt respectively overriding their common sense, Trunks turned Super Saiyan, and the blonde duo charged into battle in order to save Vegeta.

Seeing them charge in without thinking, Piccolo and Ten (I'll refer to Tenshinhan as such from this point on, since it's annoying to type out his whole name when you know who I mean) tried to join in to help, but were stopped by 17 as he proceeded to beat them into submission. Trunks tried to go after 18 with his sword, but was no match for her as she shattered the blade and proceeded to pound the blonde trio. She was surprised however, when Naruto's Keyblade repelled her somehow when she tried to land a blow against it and nearly landed cuts on her, but she simply went around the blade and defeated him as well.

Meanwhile, Kuririn's body was frozen in fear as he could do nothing but watch as his friends were decimated by the duo. After they were done toying with the Z Senshi, he overheard from their conversation that they were headed for Goku's home. He tried to talk them out of going, but 16 declined, saying that it was the reason of his existence, and he must do so, with 17 agreeing. He let out a whimper as 18 walked his way.

Before she reached him however, a beat-up Naruto suddenly flew up and stood in between him and the female jinzo ningen, taking a battle-ready stance, Keyblade in hand. He shouted angrily, as 16's words were oddly familiar to an enemy and friend from long ago (For those that didn't figure it out, he was referring to Haku), "Bullshit! There's more of a reason to exist than to kill Goku-sensei! You're not going to kill him, not while I'm still breathing. And you won't hurt anymore of my friends either, so back off!" As he finished, his ki flared, surprising the four as his sword was surrounded by a strange ki. It was actually wind chakra, something that Naruto improved after much practice from what he learned from Asuma, after the Piccolo and Goku recommended him to do so, mentioning how Trunks cut Freeza in half in one strike with his. The twin jinzo ningens looked amused, while even the expressionless 16's face changed for a second as he thought, 'This one's stronger than he appears, and there's something strange about that ki surrounding that blade.'

Before he gave any indication to move however, 18 had a strange smile on her face as she walked up and kissed Naruto on the cheek, shocking him and Kuririn. She said, "You're interesting. You actually got back up after that beating I gave you, plus you were the only one who was able to put up some fight, not to mention you're kind of cute. Good luck, I think you should help your wounded friends now." The two stood frozen in shock, with a blush on Naruto's face as she flew off with 16 and 17.

Coming out of his state of shock, Kuririn shook his new friend and yelled, "What was that? She kissed you, KISSED you man! Aw man, that could've been me!" That finally snapped Naruto out of his stupor, as he shook his head and retorted, "Wha-what're you saying? She's a jinzo ningen, our enemy! Even if she IS pretty. What am I saying? I'm already with Shion-chan! I can't cheat on her! What am I going to do?"

Before he could continue his state of panic any further, Kuririn's expression changed to a serious one as he noticed his defeated friends' beaten bodies lying down at the valley next to the road. He shook Naruto to snap him out of it and said, "Look, don't worry about that now. Here, take half of these Senzu Beans. We'll give one to each of the others to eat them." Naruto simply nodded as they proceeded to do so, healing them. Needless to say, Naruto was amazed at what the Senzu Beans could do, as they looked completely fine after each ate a bean.

After being restored to full strength, a frustrated Vegeta flew off before anybody could stop him. Trunks was about to go after him, but was stopped by Kuririn, who told him that his pride was hurt, and that he just needed to be alone for a while. Realizing that they couldn't beat the jinzo ningens on their own, Piccolo flew towards Karin Tower, after warning the others not to follow him and actually blasted them, albeit half-heartedly, much to most of the others' confusion. Kuririn proceeded to explain to them that he went to re-merge with Kami to return to his original state and most powerful form, supposedly greater than that of a Super Saiyan, giving the others hope at his words, as they needed all the help they could get.

The jinzo ningens decided to head to Goku's home by hitting the road through a delivery van, but were delayed by a minor street gang and the police. The Z Senshi however, decided to move Goku to Muten Roshi's Island home, as they proceeded to move his body, futon and all onto a plane and were off. Meanwhile, Kami was contemplating about Piccolo's offer to re-merge.

During the flight to Roshi's home, Chichi pulled out a huge stack of homework for Gohan to work on during the flight, much to the boy's chagrin. Trunks apologized to the others for not revealing the truth of his identity on his first trip. The others waved it off, knowing that he was only protecting his own existence. He smiled and wondered what he was going to do now, considering possibly going back in time to destroy Gero's lab as a viable option. Right then and there, the Keyblade activated, and Yuko appeared again, surprising everyone.

Naruto was about to complain to her about leaving them with no clues as to how to leave this world, but was stopped by Shion's hand on his shoulder as he saw her shake her head. Yuko said, "It wouldn't work, for you came from an alternate timeline. Going to another timeline's past would only save that one timeline's future, and not this one." Trunks put his fist on his other hand as he understood what she was saying. Bulma looked surprised and amazed at what she was seeing as she asked, "Naruto, how did your sword do that? And who's the woman on that screen?"

Shion proceeded to explain how and why Naruto came to this world, as the others nodded in understanding. Trunks spoke, "I see. So your predicament is similar to my own, although not for the same reasons." Naruto said, "Maybe, but we're the same," The others looked at him in confusion, wondering what he meant. "We have the same eyes. We've both lost precious people to us and felt alone, but we want to protect our precious people." As he said the part about loss, the image of Sasuke crossed his mind. Trunks looked shocked as the blonde read him like a book, as images of the Z Senshi dead flashed across his mind, while the others were more confused than ever. Both he and the half-Saiyan then told the others of their tragic pasts, shocking the others and made them sympathize with the two young warriors.

Naruto held out his hand to Trunks and said, "We may be doing this for different reasons, but let's work together to help our friends and give this world a future!" Inspired by his words, Trunks took the shinobi's hand and returned the handshake with a smile, as while his mannerisms were different, his enthusiasm reminded him of his mentor and best friend, the late Murai Gohan. "Yeah, let's do it!" The others smiled at the sight of the two, who seemed to have created a new junomari (bond), not noticing that Yuko already closed the connection.

Despite Bulma's multiple attempts to borrow the Keyblade to examine it with the promise of giving it back without damage, the blonde duo politely declined, as it was their only way home, not to mention Naruto's weapon in battle. Just then, they received information of a strange Capsule Corporation vehicle that resembled Trunks' time capsule, for it looked like it sat there for a long time, with a hole on top and moss grown and other plants grown over it. But then, Trunks said that his was right there with him, showing his capsule to the others, not damaged at all.

Mystified by what it could mean, Naruto, Gohan and Trunks decided to join Bulma to investigate, as they arrived at the crash site of said capsule, only to find an eerie clue, a huge empty shell of a creature that looked like a giant bug. Could they solve this mystery AND find a way to defeat the jinzo ningens?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me.**

**Naruto Chronicle**

_Author's Note : Hey there, back again. Not too many reviews yet, but one was rather helpful. About the difference between ki and chakra, I'm well aware of that. It's actually something that I'll go into as the story continued, so just be patient. As for teaching about ki usage to Gai and mini-Gai, we'll see what happens, once he's actually made it back to his world. About the Uchihas, I don't give a rat's ass about them, although you're right that they're not likely able to use ki techniques just because they saw them, for they couldn't do so without prior ki training. Well that's it with the questions. Here's chapter 3, continue to R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 3 : Evil Monstrosity's Appearance - Imperfect Seru (Cell's more appropriate, but Seru sounds cooler) Saga**

_**Gingertown**_

It was doomsday for the populace of the quiet city near where the mystery capsule was, as a creature that resembled the shell that the Z Senshi found turned the place into a ghost town. Having sensed this new evil, Kami finally relented and agreed to re-merge with Piccolo, this time with Piccolo being the dominant body, and the reborn Super Namekian left to face the threat.

The quiet town became a battlefield as Piccolo confronted the monster (I wanted to use the term chimera, but he had more genes than that of two species), whose name was Seru. Apparently, he gained the abilities and ki of others by absorbing his victims whole. It wasn't the only surprise he had though. For some reason, he also knew the Kamehameha Wave, as he fired one at Piccolo.

A fleet of tanks attempted to destroy him, but were disposed of by one blow from Seru. Piccolo did his best against the menace, but was having little luck, as he was struggling just to survive. Seru then took the time to introduce himself, saying that he was the ultimate creation of Gero, infused with the cells of all powerful beings that were from or came to Earth, making him the 'perfect fighter'. He explained how the cells were gathered as Goku was followed by robotic flies all the way back from when the 23rd Tenka-ichi Budokai (World Martial Arts Tournament) took place, where Goku and Piccolo clashed for the first time.

Piccolo was badly injured from his battle against Seru, but he distracted him long enough to regenerate his wounded arm. Slightly rejuvenated, Piccolo was ready for another round, as Kuririn, Trunks and Naruto arrived as backup. Outnumbered and possibly outgunned, Seru decided to make a tactical retreat until he's absorbed more people to increase his strength. As he made his escape however, he thought, 'There's no data on that blonde one at all, but that can't be right. Is he another Saiyan? No matter, once I reached my perfect form, they'll all fall before me!'

After cleverly escaping our heroes, Seru began to carry out his evil plan as he intended to absorb 17 and 18 to change into his complete form. After learning that the Seru of this timeline was growing inside Gero's old laboratory, the Z Senshi split up, as Kuririn and Trunks set out to destroy the still-growing Seru of the present, while Piccolo, Ten and Naruto began searching for Seru, who hid himself by lowering his ki and traveling on foot (if those could be considered feet).

After learning that Seru came from an alternate timeline similar to his own, Trunks pondered the potential consequences and repercussions of his actions. Meanwhile in South City, Seru went through the civilians like a Goku at a buffet to gain ki and ran into Kuririn by accident. Meanwhile, the sick Saiyan was finally back on his feet.

After surviving the heart virus, Goku had only one thing in mind : to grow beyond a Super Saiyan, with Vegeta sharing his sentiments. He took his fellow Saiyan, Gohan and Trunks up to Karin Tower to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, in which they could complete a year's training within a day of the outside world. Meanwhile, the jinzo ningens arrived at the Son home, only to find the house empty. They set out to find Goku in the next most likely location, as they headed for Roshi's Island.

The trio was stopped however, by the appearance of Piccolo and Naruto, the latter insisting to come along as backup. The shinobi was eager to fight, but Piccolo insisted that he stay back while he handled things alone, much to the blonde's chagrin, reluctantly agreeing, but inwardly intended to jump into the fray the moment things turned sour. The Super Namekian began his battle with 17, and much to his student's relief, he was matching the jinzo ningen move for move. Meanwhile, Bulma began working on a remote that would disable said machines, similar to the device that Gero tried to use to shut down 17 and 18 before they destroyed it and killed him (I said similarly, because Gero might have put in a destruction option to his control, which Bulma probably wouldn't do. I wouldn't know, since all I saw was one button on the blasted thing). Seru felt Piccolo's rising ki, and figured that he was fighting one of his targets. He flew his way, hoping that he would soon be complete.

Piccolo and 17 continued their fight, not noticing that Seru was headed their way. The Namekian's power matched 17's, but as he was a living being, he began to feel tired while his mechanical opponent didn't look drained at all. Meanwhile, the Sons impatiently waited for Vegeta and Trunks to complete their training inside the Room of Spirit and Time, as their ki couldn't be detected while inside training. Seru arrived at the battlefield, eager to attain his final form. It was then all up to Piccolo and Naruto.

It began as 17 charged in to attack Seru. Piccolo and 17 joined forces by attacking Seru together. Naruto wanted to help, but decided to stay back, respecting his sensei's wishes to not interfere until he was in trouble, while also interested to see how the duo would fare against the monster. Meanwhile, Ten headed in the fight's direction as well, hiding himself a safe distance away to see how Piccolo as a Super Namekian, stacked up against Seru and what they were up against. Kuririn met up with Bulma so that they could defeat the jinzo ningens in an easier manner by using the remote she built.

Gohan was getting angry, eager to help Piccolo and wondering why Naruto wasn't doing anything, but Goku told him to stay, as they couldn't help at their current level. He said that the shinobi made the right decision, as he was no match for Seru then as well. He also shouted at the room, telling the pair to hurry. Down at Roshi's home, Chichi and Shion looked outside, their minds on the ones they loved. "Hiyaku (Hurry), Goku-san." "Please be careful, Naruto-kun."

With Piccolo seemingly killed, 17 had no choice but to face Seru alone, or so he thought until an angered Naruto charged in, Keyblade in hand and ki flaring, enraged by his sensei's supposed death. The attack surprised everyone, as Naruto was actually able to leave a huge cut across Seru with his wind chakra-enhanced blade before the monster could dodge, causing him to cry out in pain. The comeback was short-lived however, as Naruto let down his guard at the sight of being able to cut him, and was swatted like a fly as Seru backhanded him sword and all, sending him crashing into the rocks, although he got cut again where he touched the chakra. Naruto tried to fire kunai infused with his wind chakra, but it was no use, as Seru simply fired strong enough a ki blast to obliterate them and knocked him against the surface he was lying against. The blonde managed to remain conscious due to his impressive stamina, but was seriously wounded from the attack, as he had trouble just trying to get back on his feet.

Things looked grim as Seru headed towards the blonde to pay him back for the pain inflicted upon himself, until the larger 16 made a silent complaint as he began pummeling Seru with a fury of punches. As the battle went on, the spectators realized that 16 was every bit as strong as Seru in his current form. Knowing the stalemate needed to be broken, Seru tried to absorb 16, but was unsuccessful due to his structure being different from his two companions. 16 proceeded to rip off Seru's tail to ensure that he couldn't absorb anybody else, but due to his having Piccolo's cells, he instant grew it back, also mending the slash marks left by Naruto.

16 continued to pummel Seru, not letting up at all. Unconvinced of the monster's demise, he tucked his hand under his arms, removing them and exposing his blasters. In an attempt to finish him off, 16 fired a barrage of beams into Seru. 16 told his fellow jinzo ningens to escape, as they felt that he was still alive, but the duo's overconfidence convinced them that Seru was dead from the blast.

Seru began to rise from the hole behind 17 while the arrogant jinzo ningen laughed. He was then caught in the monster's grasp and was absorbed soon after. 17 was then sucked into Seru's tail, forced through it and into his back. In a blinding flash of light, Seru changed into a slightly more human and powerful, but still ugly form. He then turned to the two remaining jinzo ningens, hungry for more.

16 grabbed 18 and flew away in a desperation attempt to escape, but the transformed Seru simply appeared in front of them via teleportation, or rather his increased speed. 16 was frozen in shock, and just for kicks, Seru punched him in the head so hard that half his face cracked, exposing his parts. He flew a distance and lied motionlessly on the ground, circuits crackling, with sparks and all. Before Seru got to 18 however, Ten decided to jump in blasted him with Kikohou (Tri-Beam).

Ten continued to fire his Kikohou one after another, not having much effect besides pushing Seru further into the hole he sent him into and once he stopped, Seru came back up. He told the two jinzo ningens to escape immediately. Goku couldn't believe that Ten was fighting Seru when he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the fight, as he was already upset that Naruto did the same earlier. Naruto was amazed as he sensed the enormous amount of ki released by the human's attacks, never expecting a fellow human Senshi to have that much power.

Ten was looking exhausted as veins appeared on his head, while his life force drained with every attack, doing nothing more than pushing Seru back in an effort to give the jinzo ningen enough time to get away. After one last Kikohou, he fell to the ground, burnt out. Seru came up and noticed that his targets have escaped, in disbelief that it was Ten out of all people who stopped him.

The Sons were angry, as they felt Ten's life fading, and knew Seru would try to kill Ten next. Goku prohibited Gohan from leaving. Gohan flew up to try and escape and help Ten, but his father knocked him back down. He apologized for hitting his son, then used Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission) to teleport to where Ten was. He put his unconscious friend onto his shoulder. Seru was surprised by about Goku's appearance. He then teleported over to Naruto, who after much struggling during the fight between 16 and Seru, managed to get himself back on his feet. Goku scolded the blonde, "What the hell were you thinking Naruto? You know that you're no match for him!"

The shinobi retorted, "Demo Goku-sensei! I couldn't stand just watching anymore! Besides, even Ten-san gave it all he had. And sensei, poor Piccolo-sensei…" At the mention of their fallen friend, they both looked downtrodden, until they both sensed that Piccolo's ki was faint, but still there, meaning he survived.

They teleported over to the Namekian, the blonde having learned the technique after asking Goku over and over again to teach him, along with much practice. Naruto carried Piccolo on his back. Seru couldn't believe that he didn't finish the Namekian off with his attack, and he spoke, "Goku, it's an honor to meet the legendary Super Saiyan that gave the doctor so much trouble. As fun as it is to watch you bicker away with that insolent gaki (brat), I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave. Not without testing my new strength against yours."

Sweating as the Saiyan was well aware of the fact that he was no match for the monster as he was then, replied, "Wari-na (Sorry). I don't have time to play with you now. I'll come pound you tomorrow." That obviously wasn't an answer the monster accepted, as he flew in at Goku, shouting, "You talk as if I'm giving you a choice in the matter. None of you are leaving this place alive!" With that, he continued his charge, about to land a devastating attack. Before he landed a blow however, the four were gone. Seru was left mystified, thinking that it wasn't possible.

They reappeared at Karin Tower, healing the three wounded fighters with Senzu Beans. They thanked Goku for saving their lives and Bulma showed up with chibi Trunks. She demanded to know where her husband and Murai Trunks were, which Piccolo proceeded to explain. When he mentioned that he and Naruto would have a go in the room after the Sons, everyone looked confused, save Goku, as the shinobi was strong, even if he was no Saiyan.

Elsewhere, 16 and 18 landed on an island. The birds gathered around 16's head, while 18 looked up into the sky, mourning 17's death. Meanwhile, Cell continued his search for 18, as he flew off to another island. Back at Karin Tower, the father and son emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time, their clothes torn. Now that they were out, would they be able to destroy Seru before he absorbed 18?


End file.
